Final Fantasy IX: War of the Worlds
by Call me Sora
Summary: King Zidane and Queen Garnet's happiness is shattered when their daughter Opal is kidnapped on her second birthday. Fifteen years later, Arrow the bandit is ordered to kidnap the Prince.  Join the old and new crew on what may be their last adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Rainy Day

Um . . . Third Fanfic that was inspired by ripitupgenki. I created it in Alg/Trig class as they were going through the test, but you know how it is. I finally squeezed the first chapter out. Yeah . . . No, this is not a mary sue. Just so you know. Thanx for reading and please reveiw. Thankies!

Chapter 1: Rainy Day

A white dove flew above Alexandria, the city bursting with energy. The winter moths were just passing, spring was on its way. And there was a celebration of life all about the city. There were plays that depicted the romance of the wonderful King Zidane and Queen Garnet. Today was afterall, the birthday of their twins.

The legendary King and Queen had ruled magnificently over the past five years, and two years ago, on that day, Queen Garnet Til Alexandros birthed twins; a girl and a boy. They were named after stones from the summoners.

As Zidane watched them play, he smiled, unaware of any danger that could ever touch his wonderful children. He had worked so hard at becoming the best king and husband, but he know had something else to strive for—the best father in the world. Garnet touched his arm gently her soft smile.

The son, who was actually born latest, had jet black hair like his mother's as well as the eyes. His gurgles were turning to words, though his twin sister had spoken before him. Topaz, the Prince of Alexandria, had a summoner's horn. Garnet was already coddling the boy before Zidane could reach his son. They were so proud of him, so proud of what he was going to become.

Blond hair as bright as the sun topped the head of their daughter, who's eyes were a brilliant shade of turquoise just as her father's. Her tail twitched as she played with it, even chewed on it lovingly. Garnet had wondered whether or not to remove the tail off of the girl, but Zidane had contradicted her. Besides, there were a few Genomes in the city already. And since the King and Queen were basically idols, there were a few people with fake tails.

Garnet let the matter alone. It was a good thing because the bright happy child found her balance only with the tail. Her name was Opal, a bit simple, but so true. She was beautiful and strong, even as a baby. Zidane picked up his child and the royal family made their way out to the balcony where the city of Alexandria waited.

There were yells and shouts as the King and Queen appeared before their people, friends and strangers, all hoping for the best for this family of legend. The sun shone high in the sky, the clouds masking the true ambitions of the day.

- - - - -

"I can't stand kids," said a red head Amarant, his blue skin dripping with sweat. The woman next to him merely brushed him off. Even as Opal and Topaz played beneath his feet, Amarant could not keep himself from grinning. But he continue to deny his partiality to children.

A young woman, tall and slender with dark blue hair, a summoner's horn entered the room. Eiko had grown up a lot in the past five years, though she still had more room to grow. Amarant looked at the girl he had once traveled with in Treno. He hadn't seen her since their last encounter in Alexandria when Zidane made his rather flamboyant reappearance.

She picked up the baby Opal and looked to her adoptive parents Cid and Hilda of Lindblum. They grinned and cooed the babies so much, that Amarant thought he was going to be sick. Not really, that was just what he told everyone. But he did have a soft spot for the two brats. They were going to grow up so spoiled.

And then Amarant remembered his reason for coming to the castle. It wasn't for warm "Oh nice to see you again"'s. He had a purpose.

Amarant gave Zidane a look that even an ex-thief could recognize. It was time to talk. Zidane excused himself from the room, Amarant following. Garnet looked after them and followed unnoticed by the males.

"I have heard rumors, Zidane," said the bandit. Zidane nodded his head.

"About what exactly? Dagger and my sex life?" Zidane asked, folding his arms, a familiar cocky smile coming to his lips. Amarant gave Zidane the regular "What the hell are you talking about?" look. Zidane threw his hands in the air.

"So this is serious?" Zidane asked. Amarant nodded. "So what is the problem?"

Amarant took a breath before continuing. "There is a plot for your children to be kidnapped."

Zidane's eye brows shot up. "Amarant, my children are royal heirs to the throne. Of course there are kidnapping plots. But we have the best security force that has ever been in Alexandria."

Amarant shook his head. The fact that someone like Amarant was bringing this kind of information to Zidane was slightly unnerving. Amarant would not have come without a good reason. This kidnapping plan must have been the real deal.

"Do you know by who?" Zidane asked. Amarant shook his head. Zidane sighed and patted the tall, red headed man on his shoulder.

"Okay, I will have Steiner and Beatrix beef up the security. I really appreciate this. I understand about honor amongst thieves. This can really turn to bite you in your ass," Zidane responded.

Amarant nodded. "I am glad that you understand. I just wanted you to know. I'll be going now, I actually have a bounty head here in the city."

Zidane nodded. As soon as Amarant passed the unnoticed queen. Garnet crossed the ivory balcony to Zidane and grabbed his arm.

"Zidane do you have something you would like to tell me?" Garnet asked. But when she saw her husband's face, she felt the worry set in. He had been putting up a front as usual. He hugged her, bringing her within the strong hug, a fortress of his arms, trying to block out what would ever hurt his family.

The night came and the security was thick. The castle was apparently asleep, all except for the King and his Queen as they sat watch over their two children. A few of the Knights were falling into a stupor with their weariness. Zidane held Garnet's hand. They had stayed awake for days at a time before. But they were older and much more troubled now. And it was impossible for them to stay awake especially under _his _spell.

The ghost of a man walked up to the crib, his form slipping through space and time, his age apparent and weariness of spirit. Time had frozen just for him. He looked to the son of the King and waved his hand over his face.

No, he would leave Alexandria its heir to the throne. Instead, he took Opal. She was the one who resisted his spell. Her spirit was so much like her father's, yet her magic capabilities resembled something of a dark mage.

He lifted her into his arms, yet she did not yell or shriek. She knew her own significance. As the ghost of a man moved out of the castle, there was a great commotion behind him. People were resuming their time and Zidane and Garnet's yells were echoing. He tried to ignore their screeching, but he kept walking.

Places faded into each other, the span between space and time overlapping. The old man with silver hair reached his master. Her eyes were not hers, she was being controlled as well, but the necromancer spirit was sucking her dry.

The baby reached the woman's arm and both ghosts disappeared. The necromancer spirit had gone back into dormancy after using so much magic.

Quite confused, Lani looked at the baby girl in her hands as she slept peacefully. It had happened again. She had been blacking out more and more frequently, yet she remembered where she was. The Ice Cavern was stealing all of her warmth as well as the child's. Lani wrapped the girl to her body as she cried for her weakness and confusion.

Lani was scared, yet much too proud to ask for help. She looked at the babe and wondered where she came from, so she continued her march to her destination to Treno.

The King and Queen were distraught.

The Princess was lost for what seemed forever.

The search went on for days, days turned into months, months into years. Through some strange twist of fate, the King and Queen did not find their daughter. Genomes all around were inspected to find the Princess, but to no avail.

Lani had heard of the missing daughter and the thought had passed her mind, but she was always held back from returning the girl she had called Arrow. The girl was about five by this time, her beauty coming out even in her young age.

For once, Lani felt a sense of accomplishment with the child there by her side, as if she were her own daughter. The only detail that threw off the wonderful life of bounty hunter and daughter, was the tail. Arrow had begun to decorate the tail with jewels and bracelets with such glee, Lani found herself smiling too. It was the third year since Lani had received the mysterious child when the girl started to ask about her father.

Lani was just outside of Burmecia, hunting a crazed Qu who ate humans. She remembered the look on the girl's face just before Lani blacked out.

The darkness took over and Lani was thrown into a sleep that lasted and lasted. She could barely hear the remnants of Arrow's voice, the light to her world. She had been thinking of taking her to Alexandria. But when she awoke, Lani was sitting in the branches of a misty tree, who knows how much later.


	2. Chapter 2: Dirty Business

Aww. . . . I didn't get to the real good part yet . . . It'll come next chapter. . . which might be a week from now. Thank you to those who read and do all that other stuff. . . . . Yepsies, please enjoy and review only if you wanna. . . . Thankies!

Chapter 2: Dirty Business

The daylight shifted through Alexander's crystal. Alexandria had flourished under the reign of King Zidane, Queen Garnet, and with the help of Prince Topaz, who had started to take part in the lives of Alexandrians when he was only ten.

Today was not a special day. Not really, thought Topaz. He stared out of the window at the crystal monument that had been erected for the loss of a sister Topaz did not remember. His pale hand reached to touch the black horn on his head. His eyes were as black as his hair and horn, yet his skin was like the moonlight, brightening everything else up.

Just because he was a prince did not mean that the girls flocked around him, ether. He was a handsome boy, or at least his mother told him so, but the eligible women always strayed away from the odd horn. But he didn't mind. He felt as if the horn enhanced his looks. Not really . . .

Moog, Topaz's moogle companion, entered the room, his old fuzzy ball bouncing slightly. With a slight bow, the moogle's small voice with a normal moogle lilt, Moog announced something that made Topaz feel better.

"Dr. Tot is here, Paz. He said the Eiko will be on her way soon."

Moog sat beside his best friend on the window sill. Dr. Tot came in, laughing a bit.

"I hear that the ball did not go as planned."

Topaz shrugged. Yep. That was it. The ball. Topaz knew he could handle just about anything concerning politics, magic, or fighting, but he just lacked the social skills that charming prince's should have. The ball had been a fiasco, even King Zidane was rather shocked at his son's lack of skill with women.

"I am to be King one day. Why rush marriage? I have other things on my plate right now," said Topaz. Tot nodded, his nose making a deep angle.

"Well, I have just the thing to cheer you up! Are you ready to fulfill your duty as a Summoner?" asked Tot. Topaz looked up. He had been studying about the mystical stones and Eidolons and the recorded history of Summoners for the past five years.

He could feel his heart beating in his chest, thudding as if it were about to burst. He nodded his head, rather conservatively compared to his feelings. Tot chuckled.

"Eiko is on her way with the items that contain the Eidolons. Your mother and father think that it is time that you follow your forefathers."

"But it is mother who is the summoner."

Tot and Moog had a great laugh at that comment made by such a serious Prince.

- - - - - - - -

The steam from the engine of the _Valefore_ airship made Arrow's hair stick to the back of her neck. Engine rooms were not ideal for stowing away in. Her anger was insurmountable, but she refused to lose to the darkness in her heart. Perhaps she was already losing.

It had only been two days since her departure from Burmecia. She had been raised by the Burmecian and Cleyrans after she had separated from her mother. It had taken eleven years since she had seen or heard the voice of her wonderful and strong mother.

The day had been an especially windy one, the ancient winds from the Cleyra Tree were regenerating from the war rather nicely, or at least that was what Arrow had heard from Wylan. The Rat faced creatures were caring, yet they did not let emotion completely rule their actions. They had taught Arrow their weapon use as well as teach her the standard weaponry skills, making her a well rounded warrior. She was enjoying one of her lessons when a moogle named Mog flew up the trunk in a hurry.

"There is a strange woman! She is asking for bow and arrows!" yelled the furry beast. Arrow's teacher told her that the lessons were over for the day. The elders had warned Arrow to stay in the tree, but Arrow was not exactly the obedient type when it did not suit her. She followed them down the trunk, unnoticed by those who it mattered.

Arrow remembered with a bitter smile how her tail had been spotted at the last moment as she hid behind a rock. She could see the rainy city Burmecia in the shadow of the mountain range, but it was so far away. Chocobos had aided the great Lady Freya and Sir Fratley to come to the trunk of Cleyra in half the time it would a regular Burmecian. They were armed and ready for attack, causing the tree dwellers some panic. Arrow felt it too, but her curiosity piqued more than her panic.

A look was all it took to silence Arrow's thoughts. Freya and Fratley saw through Arrow's hiding spot. They spoke only to her, with such urgency and force, that Arrow thought she was being sentenced to death. The extra chocobo was soon being mounted by the monkey-tailed child. The ride back to the city of eternal rain was a blur to Arrow. Numb by the rain and ride, Arrow barely noticed that she was walking inside the palace she had always wanted to explore.

When she was brought to the throne room, there was a chair in the center, just in front of the throne where King Puck and his bride sat. Arrow did not know what to think of. There was such a thick air of tension, Arrow could feel it choking her.

"Arrow, child of Gaia, the one whose mother and father are unknown, here you stand before the great king of Burmecia--"

Fratley's clear voice was cut off by the King Puck he was trying to introduce.

"I don't want to hear that right now. As you see, only this ort is here," the king said. He stepped down from his throne. He approached Arrow, his eyes feirce. "Do not lie to me, the KING of Burmecia!" he yelled. Out of stubbornness, Arrow tried to hide her shivers of fear as she shook her head.

"Who is your mother?" asked the king, his tones much more soft, his words holding even more power than before. Arrow's brows furrowed and she turned to look to Freya, a woman who she had once imagined to be like after her mother, but Freya was stone cold. Freya's anger was even more evident than the king's.

What angst, Arrow thought, trying to settle her nerves.

"I. . . told you. Lani, a bounty hunter with a huge ax." Arrow replied. Her voice echoed her fear. The King sucked in a breath.

"See, Freya? The orphan doesn't lie." Puck said. Freya gave a rough blow of air.

"Would you like to see the one you call mother?" Fratley asked, his words trying to smooth the ruffled feathers of the Lady Freya and the King. Arrow's eyes grew bigger than her smile.

"Mother? Momma?! She is here? Where? Why was she gone so long--"

King Puck waved his hand. Lady Freya forcefully walked ahead of Arrow, leading her to the infirmary. The sight that was before Arrow cause her to hit the opposite end of her previous emotional state. Lani was in the infirmary bed, two healers bent over her, making her drink restorative potions.

Her red lustrous hair had silvery streaks in it; her muscles had gone through dystrophy; her body was run haggard by a desert, as her cracked lips detailed; scars lined every visible surface of skin from unknown causes. She was dying. Arrow rushed to the bedside of her mother, grabbing her hand.

Holding her daughter's face in her hands, Lani smiled, her lips cracking more and more, blood seeping out.

"I have missed your beautiful eyes every day that I have not been able to look upon them," Lani said. The tailed-girl hugged the bounty hunter and saw all of the scars lining her back. Arrow's eyes became sharp.

"Can we have some privacy, Lady Freya, Sir Fratley?" Arrow asked. Lani's eyes met Freya's and the two exchanged an unspoken hatred. But Arrow was focusing on her mother.

"Who did this?" Arrow asked, once Freya and the others had left the room. "Who is responsible for your pain, Momma?"

Lani fell back into her pillow and closed her eyes. "I--" she was choking on her words, her teeth grinding together. "Zidane—monkey tailed bastard son of my—His son . . . the old man. . . ."

Lani gave a yell, making Arrow yell in surprise. She shouted for no one to enter, once hearing the door knob move. "his . . . son . . . you. . . The magic of Zidane's—GAH! Family . . . his lineage. The magic in Topaz is combined from Garnet too. . . Get . . . . GET!" Lani was yelling over and over Zidane's name, mixed with Topaz and Garnet.

The healers rushed in, sedated the screaming woman. Arrow was lead out of the room by Freya and Fratley. King Puck offered her a room in the castle. Arrow took his offer, yet she did not sleep in a bed that night. She had something she had to do.

In the dead of the night, Arrow slipped out of her window, the sound of rain mixing in with her footsteps. The chocobo was not even startled when Arrow mounted it and rode it out of the city.

Lindblum had come with the sun and within the hour, Arrow had bumped into a great patron. The strange Qu helped her get on board an airship. Once Arrow had mentioned Zidane's name, then the Qu named Quina talked to the Genome crow pilot. He was only a year older than Arrow, but he gladly let her on. He had told her to hide with the engines, because his boss would fire him otherwise.

And so here the vengeful girl was, holding in her hand the pendant from Lani that was dangling at the end of her tail. Her daggers and other weaponry was firmly equipped even in the steam of the engine room. She was going to get the bastard King Zidane. One way or another.

All she knew was that it was his fault that Lani had been tortured. And the son of the bastard would suffer too. When the ship docked, Arrow waited for the crow pilot to come back.

"Hey, we're here. My boss, Baku, has gone up to the upper decks to speak with the regent's daughter Eiko before the performace. . . It's a real good classic. . . Perhaps you would like to see it? I'm playing the lead, Marcus. . ."

Arrow thanked him and told him that she might take him up on that. Which was a blatant lie. Who knew if she was going to live after such an attempt on the King's life.

- - - - - -

WODODODODO!!! Exciting, ain't it? . . . .(gets smacked over the head with a gyshal pickle)


	3. Chapter 3: Eye to Eye, Summoner to etc

Okies! Here it is, getting into the heart of the story. Of course you know some stuff that Arrow and Topaz do not know . . . like the whole . . . Luke Skywalker and Princess Lea dealio. Okies. Here goes some stuffy stuff. Bear with me, it seven pages. Sexy, huh? Tankies and read and review please!

Chapter 3: Eye to eye, Summoner to Summoner

Eiko's long dark blue hair flowed in the wind from the airship docks. Her green eyes swept across the Alexandrians, her blood yearning for something. The stones in her pack bounced lightly as the armored soldiers that her Father had sent with her. Blank was an odd one, but he too was commissioned to aid the guards during her stay in Alexandria. Her cousin Topaz was in dire need of female assistance.

Garnet had sent a letter detailing the balls that had happened. Eiko also thought that Topaz should bear his horn with pride, though she knew there could be some repercussions. But Zidane had also written. And Eiko very much valued his words. He had said that he too was worried, he was worried that his son would never get a girlfriend.

Dr. Tot had said that it was time for Topaz to discover his true ability to summon. The eidolons were ready for him, perhaps. So Eiko was bringing all of the precious summoner items, not just from their previous adventures, but also from the excavations in Madain Sari.

Blank coughed to capture Eiko's attention. She looked back to him, the sun light in the distance catching a glimpse of turquoise in her eyes. Blank couldn't help but appreciate the princess's beauty. Who wouldn't? He walked a few paces behind her, his stealth allowing him to walk beside her, yet be unnoticed by many.

The palace lay in the distance, the Neptune statue staring at the youthful summoner and her guardians. The theatre ship they ridden on was preparing for the show. And Eiko could hardly contain herself when she saw her old comrades. Dr. Tot was standing with Topaz, the handsome lad that was the son of the great King and Queen of Alexandria, stood tall with pride and power. He reminded Eiko of Zidane back when they were fighting, though Topaz held a softness in his eyes that had to come from his mother.

Eiko's cousin was going through troubles, though he did not show it. Eiko's bag jingled a bit as she ran over to hug him. He was still taller than her, though, making Eiko put up her guard a bit more than usual. She smiled to him, and flicked a bit of her blue hair behind her ear.

"Hello, the mighty Prince Topaz! Are you finally through with playing around with little magic? Ready to become a true summoner just like Dagger and me?" Eiko asked, putting her hands on her hips, her soft yellow and red gown swaying with her exaggerated movements.

Dr. Tot coughed. "Princess Eiko, the grammatically correct way to say that was 'Dagger and I,' and may I suggest that you use everyone's official name? It has been over two decades since your adventure and you still act like a nine year old!"

Eiko clenched her jaw. Dr. Tot was making her feel very old. She herself only felt as if she were eighteen, though technically she was about thirty two. Summoners had a bit of a lenient aging process.

"She looks pretty good for some one who's been around for three decades, don't she?" Blank asked. Eiko turned around. She held out her hand as a ball of green light formed in her hand.

"Just because I am skilled in mostly white magic does not mean I can't poison you."

Blank smiled and bowed in mock respect. Dr. Tot was about to correct Blanks apparent disregard for royalty, but King Zidane walked through to the dock with Queen Garnet walking by his side. Eiko smiled to them, excited to see them once again, excited to look upon their happiness. They had gone through so much and now life was wonderful. What could possibly happen to disrupt this cornucopia of love?

--- - -- - -- - - - - -- - ----- - --

The streets were filled with so many people, it was insane. Arrow had already been around the world with her Mother, but she could barely remember it all. Alexandria was a little bit out of her way, truly, and the blue skies above were beautiful, though nothing could match the rain in Burmecia.

Arrow kept her pack slung over her shoulder and moved her jagged bangs out of her eyes. There was so much talk about a play on a theatre ship, so Arrow had to wonder if the King would be there. Of course he would. Arrow smiled, briefly touching the dragon's feather that hung from a single braid in her gold hair. It was one of the things that she still had from her mother before she left. Lani had given her her head band also, which was wrapped around the middle of Arrow's tail.

There were so many different types of people spilling into Alexandria. There Qus around, humans, Burmecians, dwarves, and the list went on. Black mages were setting up a shop that caught Arrow's attention. A black mage waved to her and so she walked to the booth.

"Welcome to the Vivi Shoppe! Here we will sell you magically enhanced items as well as items that can teach you to use black magic! If you want to sell something of value to us, then something can be arranged!" said the female black mage. The younger mage had strange glowing green eyes between the huge hat and the cloak. Arrow was so curious as to what the mages looked like underneath.

"Do you have a cloak? Something that would let me, I dunno, fade in with the shadows perfectly? And how about some boots of silence or something?" Arrow asked, getting excited. The woman mage shrugged and looked behind her in the shelves. After seeing a monkey tail peeking from underneath the jacket, Arrow gasped. The mage was a mix between Genome and Black Mage?

"Hey! You have a tail!" Arrow exclaimed before she could stop herself. The mage turned around and dropped the items on the ground. Arrow heard some whimpering underneath the hat.

"What? What's wrong? I have a--" Arrow was cut off by wailing. The mage ran away to the weapons shop right next to the booth. Arrow looked after her, wondering how she could have offended her so. What's wrong with having a tail?

A taller mage came out of the weapon shop and to the booth.

"Did you say something about her tail?" asked the male mage. Arrow nodded and then held up her own. The mage laughed and nodded his hat.

"You have to excuse my sister Mimi, she is a bit sensitive. I am Zian. My dad Vivi is on a tour of the castle with Mom at the moment, so I'll handle what you need." said the mage. Arrow nodded and thanked him. She ending up trading in a few of her items for the cloak and boots, but once she got them, she bowed and walked towards the mass of people going to the theatre ship. Now it was time to get on with her plan.

The sun started to set in the back ground and Arrow made her way to a tour which cost an absurd amount of fifty gil. She was sort of a sore thumb in the crowd, her weapons and garb being a bit more rough than the nobility and tourists.

The tour guide was ridiculously boring and many people yawned during the tour. The assassin walked through the doors of the castle and her breath caught. The smell was so familiar. She felt as if she knew the place already. The feelings that she was feeling were so bizarre that it was all she could do to stay from crying. She touched the dragon feather lightly. The feeling was gone within a few minutes. They went into the library and it returned once again, but this time, Arrow was _remembering _the layout of the castle. She was so sure that she and her mother had never been here before.

Arrow faded in with the book cases and watched the group walk out of the library. A memory flashed in Arrow's mind of a woman in a white gown pulling a book out of a wall. Arrow ran towards the wall. She drew out the book and there was a creaking sound. The book case moved a bit to reveal a secret passage way. A librarian caught a glimpse of a moving bookcase, but did not see the girl behind it.

Taking a deep breath of memories, Arrow turned to see a large portrait that was fading. The crystals on the wall glowed with an eerie blue luminosity. Creeping closer, Arrow scrunched her eyes as she looked at the faded faces of the King and Queen, their son and in the left corner, there was a blond baby. There was a plaque below the life sized portrait that read:

_In remembrance for our daughter Opal. May you find your way back to us someday. Remember that the light is always shining for you and only you._

Arrow gave a huff of air and nodded to the picture.

"Sorry for your loss. You are about to suffer and even greater one," Arrow said, now more determined than ever. She looked at the glyphs around the portrait and managed to get the wall to open to another passageway. There were quite a few cobwebs now, though in Arrow's memory's eye, Arrow knew where to go.

She would follow closely to the woman in white, follow her down this dark hallway. There were rooms full of odd artifacts that were ancient. When Arrow passed a room full of dusty weapons, she stopped. The lady in white called for her to come, but Arrow stilled the memory for a moment.

Silvery glints came from underneath the dust and cobwebs. There were nine dusty displays, each with legendary weapons. These must have been what the King and Queen defeated the Mists with. Arrow was beginning to feel excited as she traveled quickly to a selection of daggers. These were used in the Mist Wars. The King himself used this dagger, Arrow thought as she picked up the Ultima Weapon. She sheathed it at her side and walked out of the room and recalled the memory once more.

The white lady was walking again and Arrow followed the figure.

---- - -- - - ---- -- -- - - --

The breeze from the sea came in and soothed the troubled Prince. He was feeling something odd. Something particularly odd. He felt as if a part of him that was missing was coming back. Topaz heard the door behind him open, and his older cousin Eiko stepped out of her room.

Topaz had never seen Eiko in travel garb, but she looked ready to fight. Now somewhat worried about what lay ahead of him, Topaz put his hands on his hips.

"Should I bring Excalibur?" he asked. Eiko rolled her eyes.

"Steiner let you have that thing?" Eiko asked, surprised.

"Whenever he retired two years ago, he let me have the sword. Beatrix gave her sword to Mother."

Eiko nodded and started to lead the way. Topaz couldn't help but stare at the wings on her back.

"So, your father wanted to have a word with you before we move down into your big scary basement," Eiko said.

Topaz gave another heave.

"You mean that father isn't going to be there?" Topaz asked. Eiko laughed.

"Yes, silly, he will be. But once the ceremony begins, it is necessary to not be disturbed. You have studied it thoroughly, I hope."

Topaz nodded as they descended on the stairs. His father was waiting there for him, his mother dressed as if she were ready to fight as well. Dr. Tot was very excited at this point as well as Moog.

"Paz!" Zidane called, and rushed up the steps. He threw his arms over his shoulders and pulled teasingly on the horn.

"It's a shame you didn't inherit my tail, cause that always turned the ladies on." Zidane proclaimed. Topaz rubbed his blushing face with his hand and Garnet squealed a scorning phrase. "Anyway, how do you feel up to a trip to Lindblum on the _Prima Vista_? As soon as the ceremony is over with, you can go check out all of the Lindblum Babes!"

Garnet gave Zidane a harsh look. "Topaz might be a little weak after awakening the Eidolions. And besides, he should have already performed this ceremony already!"

Zidane let loose his son and kissed his wife's hand. "Darling, this is a happy day, meant for celebration! Our son is becoming a summoner and one of the first male summoners since . . . A long time!"

Garnet smiled to her son and batted her husband away. "Well, shall we proceed?" she asked. Captain of the Guards Henry, a Hippo Man, walked up to the King with a report that one of the tourists had been lost.

Zidane gave a huff. "Are you serious? Its okay, just find her. And in the future, try to stop these things from happening."

Henry coughed and stood to attention. "Yes your highness, however I must say that it would be unwise to travel to the Chambre of Beasts--"

"We _will_ be going down--"

"And there are two visitors awaiting your audience," Henry finished off. Zidane folded his arms.

"Who are they? Can they not wait till morning?" asked the King, Zidane disappearing behind his duty.

"Sir, it is an urgent matter of the state." Henry said, his tones low. Garnet touched her husband's arm.

"Alright, lead the way. Garnet, would you like to see to our son's ceremony?" Zidane asked. Garnet looked to her son and gave him an apologetic glance and then turned to her husband.

"Last time you excluded me from an important meeting, I regretted it. It will not be so now."

Zidane nodded and took Garnet's arm. Topaz stood up straight as he tried to hide his disappointment. Somehow, Topaz felt as if he could have proven to his father that he was a man. But Topaz just lead the way to the Chambre of Beasts.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure it was important," Eiko managed to get out. Topaz just gave her a cold look with his dark eyes. He pulled the candle stick in the Queen's chamber that lead to the room.

---- - - -- - - -- - -

"Freya?" Zidane called when he saw the Burmecian. Sir Fratley was also there, tagging along lovingly. Freya refrained from smiling. Her message was grim.

"Last time I saw someone from the old days, my daughter was kidnapped. Please tell me you have some good news." Zidane said. Freya removed her hat as Zidane and Garnet sat in their respective thrones.

"The daughter of Lani, the once famed bounty hunter, is intending to kill you." said the Dragon Knight.

Garnet grabbed Zidane's hand, but the king's eyes just narrowed. "Lani? She had a daughter? I never imagined her having a child. She doesn't seem the type."

Fratley nodded. "Exactly. Freya has informed me of all of her excursions. A few years ago, a young genome girl was found close to Cleyra. She said her name was Arrow and her mother was the infamous bounty hunter Lani."

Fratley paused. Freya jumped in where he faultered. "We taught her everything she knows and trust me Zidane, the girl could best most of your military force, though she was not traine dto fight large numbers. Her magic abilities are not as major as her physical abilities, though she has been taught to make do with what the gods decided not to grace her with."

With her arms on the arm rests and her back perfectly straight, Garnet told them with eyes as hard as stone. "Who sent her on this mission. We have not heard from Lani since Madain Sari."

Sighing, Fratley shook his head. "Lani returned. She must have told Arrow something that would suggest you, King Zidane, are the reason that Lani was so damaged. I hope that you are not the cause--"

"Like Garnet said, we have not heard from the hunter. She is formidable. She could not have gone far in the castle without premeditating. Henry!" Zidane boomed. "My son's life is in danger. Put every man and woman we have on staff in this castle for the night."

Henry bowed to the king and trudged out of the room. The light from Zidane's face had gone. He looked to his wife.

"I have need for my weapons. Do you?" he asked. Garnet stood and nodded.

"We will go as well. After all, this bastard is our problem as well." Freya growled. Fratley was going to admonish Freya about her language in front of royalty until he heard Zidane say something ten times as bad.

--- -- - ---- ---- ---

Topaz walked ahead of Eiko. He was not just angry with his parents, he was frustrated. Slowly, his mind was working his current lack of abilities as lack of manhood. What did his father think of him? Was it because he was a mage instead of a warrior? Maybe it was the fact that Topaz was not as much of a player as Zidane had been in his younger days.

Topaz gave a frustrated sigh. Once Topaz awakened the Eidolions within him, he would show his father some how, some way, that he was not a total failure. Topaz knew he had huge shoes to fill, yet he did not know how he was going to do it. Eiko gasped, pulling Topaz from his reverie.

The ceremony room that his mother had at one point been held hostage in was before him. The stones were laid on the table. Eiko pulled out her favorite flute and began to play soft notes of summoning.

An old man came forth from the green peridot stone. His beard was long and white and Topaz had a distinctive feeling that he had seen this man before. Ramuh gave Topaz a shocking glare as the room exploded with lightening.

Topaz heard soft footsteps from behind him, but refused to turn. Ramuh looked past the prince's shoulder. There was a loud lightening clap and Eiko screamed. Ramuh pointed past Topaz's shoulder. Topaz was ready to shout when he saw who Ramuh was pointing at.

A silvery Burmecian mask and a shadowy cloak hid the identity of a person at the mouth of the room. He was holding two daggers in his rather petite hands. When Topaz looked past the weaponry, he saw the womanly figure.

Oh, he was a she. Wait, what is she doing here? Topaz was caught off guard as the masked figure pointed towards him. Her voice boomed out.

"Who are you?" her voice was commanding. Ramuh smiled.

"You have returned. It is good to see you child," Ramuh said. The masked figure hesitated as the peridot floated to her and landed in her gloved hands. Topaz swept the other stones in the bag before drawing his weapon. He was good at one physical thing; a sword. And he could basically take this girl down soon enough. She was just a girl afterall.

This girl did something unexpected. She shouted, "Confuse!"

Then a burst of yellow light erupted from the tip of very familiar daggers as it hit the Prince. A stupor surrounded Topaz's senses before he realized the magic.

Arrow looked towards the back of the hall whence she had come. She heard the echo of footsteps. Great. They were on her trail. Arrow took a deep breath. If push came to shove, why not take a hostage?

She grabbed the Prince's hand and pulled him along. Her confuse spell was pretty good, it would only wear off in a few hours anyway.

Ramuh bowed to her before she left the room.

"Can you please show me the quickest way out of here?" Arrow asked the Eidolion. The old man shook his head and lightening cracked.

The oncoming knights were stopped and the Princess Eiko was laying unconscious on the floor. The rest of the halls were nothing but a blur as the confused prince and the masked bandit rushed through the halls to an open space. There were a few clickings in the air of the abyssal before Arrow and Topaz.

Ramuh laughed and faded. Arrow nearly swore. But then she saw it; the Gargant. And here she thought Gargan Roo was a myth.


End file.
